Don't Leave me in the Rain
by HideMe101
Summary: Natsume meets a girl name Hatsume just did this first time please read!


_Chapter One_

_New Student_

_Normal Day._

"_Ok class got to go." Narumi running out the door. "Wow, a new student she looks weird too." "Yeah." Some classmates were whispering. Hatsune was walking to her seat. "We got a new student, she has to be friendly." "Let's go talk to her" said Mikan. "No you go talk to her" said Hotaru. "But-." "Please have your seats said Jinno. Students walked to there seats. _

_Lunchtime._

"_Hi, I'm Mikan." "Hello, nice to meet you." "Do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" "Yes, please." Hatsune got up walking with Mikan. "Guys, Hatsune is going to be eating lunch with us." "Ok." "That Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, and Natsume." Mikan pointing at her friends. "Nice to you all." Hatsune and Mikan sat down. "So, what your Alice?" "My Alice is water." "My Alice is a Nullfication." "A helping Alice." "Yes!" Mikan smiled. Hatsune smiled too. _

"_Natsume, what wrong?" "Nothing." Natsume thought Ruka._

"_Hatsune I want you to sing." "What do you mean?" "There will concert and you be singing." "Ok, but then." "Tomorrow." "Ok" Hatsune left the room._

_Chapter Two_

_My Singing is better_

"_Wow, I worried who will be singing." "Wait, have you guys seen Hatsune." "No." They all shook their heads. "Lets just sit, she most be late."_

_The lights turned off. Music started to play._

_A girl came out running. "Oh my gosh that Hatsune singing." "She most be terrible." "Shut up, Natsume."_

_Hatsune started to sing:_

_Even if your million miles away _

_I could still feel you in my bed_

_Near me, touch me, fell me_

_And even in the bottom of the sea_

_I can still hear inside my head_

_Telling me, touch me, feel me_

_And all the you were telling me lies_

_So tonight I'm gonna find away to make it without you_

_Tonight I'm gonna find away make it without you_

_I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had_

_Tonight I'm gonna find away to make it without you_

_Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart?_

_Well you can try sleeping in my bed _

_Lonely, only, nobody ever shut it down like you_

_You wore the crown, you make my body feel heaven-bound_

_Why don't you hold me, need me, thought you told me_

_You'd never leave me_

_Looking in the sky I can see your face _

_And I knew right where I'd fit in _

_Take me, make me_

_You know that I'll always be in love with you_

_Right till the end_

_So tonight I gonna find away to make it without you_

_Tonight I'm gonna find away to make it without you_

_I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had_

_Tonight I'm gonna find away make it without you_

_Anybody could have told you right from the start_

_It's bout fall apart_

_So rather than hold onto a broken heart dream_

_Or just hold onto love_

_And I could find away to make it _

_Don't hold on too tight_

_I'll make it without you tonight_

_So tonight I'm gonna find away you make it without you_

_Tonight I'm gonna find away to make it_

_I'm gonna hold onto the times we had_

_Tonight I'm gonna find away to make it without you_

_Hatsune finished singing. People raised up, clapping, and throwing roses. Hatsune bowed, showing kindness to them. "She sings good." "That was long." "Natsume, shut up or I'll punch you." Yelled Mikan. _

_Backstage._

"_Hi, Hatsune." Hatsune turned, saw her friends. "Um… Hi." "We did know you can sing, are you done singing." "Yeah." Hatsune jumped off the chair, grabbing her bag. She head to her friends. "We can go."_

_Chapter Three_

_Art Secret_

"_Hi, Hatsune." "Hi, Mikan, what are you doing." "Being an idiot." "Hotaru, why are you mean?" The doors fly open. Natsume and Ruka walked in the classroom. Girls ran over, screaming. "Why are those girls over at Natsume and Ruka?" "They got fan girls, are you jealous." "No way, those girls are so dumb." "Well if you hate him, when hate him, he's a pervert." "Oh." _

_Sumire was looking around, her eyes caught Hatsune drawing, it was a picture of someone laying on a tree. She can't tell but know something was wrong. _

_Art time_

"_Hey, Hatsune what are you drawing?" "Nothing I'm thinking." "Oh, then when you do you can tell me." Mikan smiled. Hatsune smiled too._

_Sumire and her gang were looking for Hatsune. "Do you remember the plan?" "Yup." Sumire threw her notebook near a bush. Hatsune looked confused, she know that they were trying to take her notebook._

_Hatsune walk over threw her notebook on the ground. Everyone stared looking what was going to happen? "What the hell, you think you can try to take my notebook trying to see what I was drawing, you and gang can have what ever I drew in it!" Hatsune ran away as fast she can. Mikan got up, running over to Sumire. "What happen?" "Your friend threw her notebook and got mad at me." "You tried to look in her notebook seeing what she drew, how rude." Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, and Natsume ran over. "What happen Sakura?" Asked Ruka. "Curly tried to take Hatsune notebook." (Sumire nickname is Curly) Sumire picked up Hatsune notebook, walking away. Mikan grabbed her. "You are so selfish." Sumire let out a little laughed. "Thank you." Walking on with her gang._

_Morning Time_

_Students were crowded by Sumire seat. "What going over there?" Mikan and the gang went to Sumire desk. "Hey, what are you doing?" Natsume asked. "I'm going to look in Hatsune notebook, you can see." "Fine because it your friend notebook." Sumire open the notebook. There was Natsume sleeping with his manga on his head, laying on the Sakura tree. "She drew Natsume so good, I wondered she him the whole time." Sumire said, flipped the page. Next was Mikan smiling so cute. Mikan blushed. "Plus, she drew Mikan." One student said. Sumire flipped the page again. It was Hotaru hitting Mikan with her Baka gun in action. Next page was Ruka hugging some animals. They were done looking at Hatsune notebook. "She is skill with drawing." _

"_Thank you." They all turned and saw Hatsune. "How did you get here?" "I got here when you were looking at my drawings." Hatsune pointing at the notebook." Sumire handed Hatsune her notebook. Hatsune grabbed the notebook_

_Chapter Four_

_Natsume Love Confession_

"_What Natsume you like Hatsune!" Mikan yelled. "Well, Natsume does but he wants to confession to her." "Is that true?" Anna asked. "Yeah, why." "We should tell Hatsune." "Idiot, I'm telling her myself-." "Tell her what." Natsume saw Hatsune smiling. He turned away trying not to blush. "Well, do you want to go to Central Town, Hatsune?" Mikan busted out saying. "Um… Ok." Mikan grabbed Hatsune hand. _

"_Mikan is taking Hatsune to Central Town, now we have to get you to confession to Hatsune." Hotaru pointing at Natsume. He looked confused, said that he was going to confession by himself. "Did I say I was going to confession to her alone?" "Yeah, if you mess it up your love will never talk to you." "Fine." Ruka, Anna, and, Nonoko looked at each other._

_Central Town_

"_Hatsune, you should get a dress because well I don't know." Mikan pushed Hatsune in a dress store. "But I." "What are you two doing in here?" "Well Curly you want know were getting a dress." "Natsume is going to realize me." "No he want, come on Hatsune." Mikan grabbing Hatsune hand._

"_Do you like this one, Hatsune?" "No, but this one." It was a light blue and white dress, it had a light blue bow. "How much?" "One hundred yen." "I can't buy that." "Your not buying it, I'm." Hatsune chuckled. _

"_What did you buy Hatsune?"  
"A dress, why." "Well, um, nothing just want to know, I got to go." Anna running away. "Hatsune, meet us at 6:00 ." "Um… Ok."_

"_Hi." "Hey, Hatsune." "You look good." "Not better than me right, Natsume." "No, hag." Sumire ran away, crying. "Why is Natsume always trying girls." Whispered Hatsune. "Because he does that a lot." Mikan whispered back. "Oh." "Let's just dance, Ok." Nonoko "Head on." Hatsune said. She got on stage. "Can you clear the dance floor, please." People started walking to their seats. Well, Ok thought Hatsune. She jumped off stage. Hatsune signal the D.J. He played a song. The song was Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus._

_Hatsune started to dance to the song. "Wow, she is embarrassing herself." "No, she not." "Hey Ruka, where did Natsume go?" "I don't know." "He has to come back so he confession."_

_Hatsune was done dancing. She ran over to her friends. People clapped too. "Girl, you should be famous." "Thank you, Nonoko." "Where did Natsume go." "Well we do not know." "I'm going to find him." Hatsune walking away. "Lets go spy on them." Hotaru said, smiling weird. "Um… Hotaru, your going to record what their going to do." "Yes." _

"_Natsume, are you here?" "What do you want?" "Well, I worry about you." "Yeah, I can care take of myself." Um, he starting the madness thought Hatsune. She walked to him, bend down. "Why try me when you like to try girls a lot, plus I have no time for you, a type of bad boy like you." Natsume got up. "Where you going now?" Natsume turned around and smirk. Hatsune blushed a little. "I know your hinding something from." "It that." "That what, please tell me." "That I l-love y-you." Hatsune eyes were blank. "Natsume, your first person to say that, I love you too." Hatsune hugged him. "Like you never be lonely." Natsume hugged her backed. "Push it or I will kick your ass." "Like see you try." Hatsune backed up, started running she and try to kicked Natsume, but he duck making Hatsune fall. "Fine later I kick it." Hatsune got up, grabbing Natsume hand._

_Chapter Five _

_Who's Luna & Field Day_

"_Ok, we have a new student her name is Luna Koizumi hope you treat her well." Narumi ran out. Luna walked to Mikan. "Can I seat here?" "Um… Ok." Mikan got up seating next Hatsune seat. She was not there. "Hi, I'm Luna, what your name?" "Natsume." Luna put here hand on Natsume hand. Everyone stared. Hatsune came in. "Hatsune, guess what, a new girl name is Luna and she holding hands with Natsume." "Say what." Hatsune got out a text book. "Um… Hatsune, what are you going to do with that?" Asked Mikan. Hatsune threw the text book so hard it hit Luna. Luna falls to the floor. "Girl, stay the hell away from my man." Hatsune walked to Luna, she picked up the text book. "Hi, Natsume and keep yours off him, give Mikan her seat back." Hatsune walked to her seat._

"_Hatsune, when did you have bad side?" Mikan whisper "Oh, when girls touch my boyfriend." Whispered Hatsune back. "Class, were having field day." People cheered and jumped. "Wow, field day I'm good at running, and flexibility." "I'm good at running than let do running together." "Ok." _

_Field Day_

"_First we are starting gymnastics, people are play a part in it walk up." Luna and Hatsune were the only ones. Hatsune mouth drop. Damn she going dare challenge me thought Hatsune. "Who starting first?" "Me, please." Luna got on the mat. "You can start when ever." Luna started to run and did lot of flips. She land on the mat. People clapped. "Beat that." Luna walking away. "Hatsune, kick her ass." Mikan said. Everyone stared at her. Hatsune walk to the mat. She looked at Luna. "You can start-." Hatsune ran, did a cartwheel, started flips, and one hand flips, and finish with a slip. "Yeah, Hatsune." Mikan, Nonoko, and Anna yelled. People clapping wildly. Hatsune got up, walked to Luna who was next to Natsume. Hatsune flipped her hair. Walking to Mikan, Nonoko, and Anna. "You did good Hatsune." "Thanks, that girl is going down._

_Last Event_

"_Ok, the last event is running, each three people step up." Luna, Sumire, Usami, Hatsune, Mikan and Hotaru. "Sumire she got you too." "Sorry." "Girls, who will start the run first." "Mikan." "Sumire." "Ok." "I going last, Hotaru you're second." "Me too, Usami your second." "Let's begin." Mikan started running ahead of Sumire. They both tag Hotaru and Usami. Hotaru and Usami were both tied and tag Luna and Hatsune. "Plus, they have to run five laps they get a break." Luna and Hatsune started running. "You going down ." Yelled Luna. "Whatever, I just want you stay away from Natsume." Hatsune ran ahead of Luna. Hatsune did her first lap, so did Luna. _

_They were on the last lap. Hatsune tripped. Luna looked at Hatsune, she had water line on her body. "What happen?" People saying. "Hey, are you ok.?" Luna tried to touch her. "Do not touch me, just get someone." "Help, help!" People ran over._

_Hospital_

"_We can't do anything." "But can we see Hatsune?" "Yes." They enter the room. "What happen to her now." "She grew shards." Hatsune got up. "Hatsune." Said Mikan. Hatsune broke the shards off. "What is she doing?" "May I a bucket of water." "Sure." "Hatsune why do you need water." "My body is made out of water, the outside is my real skin, when I was born my body had blood in it, the doctors said was not going to live, so they gave a shoot with water in it, so I can live my parent was happy, but the doctor said that sometimes water veins are going to come out, but if you touch her a shard is going stab you, she has to do it her own." "Hatsune, are you scared what happening to you?" "No." "Here's your bucket of water." A man handing the water to Hatsune, she grabbed the water put it on the floor. The water was on Hatsune body. "Hatsune is this, what you do?" "Yes." All the water got in Hatsune body. She jumped off the bed, heading the bucket to the man. "Let's go." They left the room. _

"_Natsume , can you stay away from Luna?" "Yeah." "Promise." Hatsune put her pinky up. "Sure." Natsume put his pinky on hers._

_Chapter Six_

_Field Trip & Hatsune Bad Boy_

"_Class, were going on a field trip we are going to a famous artist." People groaned and moaned. "We all are going today, so get pack, we are being there for a week." Narumi ran out the room. "Lets get packed." "I got get Hotaru." Mikan ran over to Hotaru. "Hotaru, are you doing to get pack?" "Later." "Sure."_

"_So Hatsune, why are do not talk to Natsume?" "Well, his just sometimes likes to hang out with Luna plus he promises to stay from her." "Natsume told me to ask you." "He asked you." Hatsune fall to the floor on her knees, she was crying. Mikan hugged her. "Does he love me, Mikan?" Hatsune hugged her backed. "I don't know I'll ask him."_

_Outside_

"_Is my angels packed?" Narumi asked. They got on the bus. Luna sat with Natsume, Ruka sat with Hotaru, Anna sat with Nonoko, Mikan sat with Hatsune. "Hey Mikan, what wrong with Hatsune?" Anna asked. "She sad that all I can tell you." "Oh, will she really is sad." _

"_Welcome." A man greeted them. "Oh, you're the people from Alice Academy." A woman said sweetly. "Yes." "My name is Emily Fen and here are my sons." "My name is Dark Fen." "My name is Hayami Fen." Dark looked at Hatsune, which look at him. "Mom, who is the girl right there." Whispered Dark. "You girl in the light blue dress please say your name." Hatsune looked at her dress. "Hatsune, why." "You're cute." Dark walked to Hatsune. "Eh." "Is there someone in your life you love." Hatsune looked down. "No." Everyone gasped. "Hatsune, what are you doing I thought you liked Natsume." Whispered Nonoko. "Well I just broke up with him." Hatsune said it loud so that everyone heard. "Breaking up with whom?" Dark asked. "No one you understand, but hell no I'm dating you." "Let's just show you the room you'll be staying in."_

_Hatsune put her hand up. "Hatsune, what are you doing now?" "You don't need to know." Natsume, Luna, and Ruka came over. Hatsune put her hand up again. "Mikan, what happening?" "I have don't know." Hatsune started to dance and started to sing. "Well we can see her dancing and singing. "Why did she break up with Natsume?" Natsume looked at Hatsune. "Um… It nothing you need to know." "But Mikan, Natsume-." "He lied, he a useless boy that his dreams that will not come true, you don't love me, that way I didn't talk to you ." Hatsune shouted , pointing at Natsume. "Hatsune you should being saying that." Luna said. "I don't care dealing with some people who makes me pissed off." Hatsune ran out the room._

"_Hey Mikan, where Hatsune?" Asked Hotaru. "Hatsune mad at Natsume but I can't seem to get her with Natsume together again." "She is really mad, Luna tried speaking to her, and then Hatsune yelled in her ear." "Hatsune, I got a plan let go to Central Town and Natsume and Hatsune will be pair together." "No, Hatsune has to do it herself." "Fine."_

"_Natsume, do know where Hatsune is?" Asked Mikan. "No." "Well, do you love Hatsune still?" "Yeah, why." "Nothing." Mikan ran, waving. Natsume sighed._

_Up in the Sakura Tree_

"_Natsume you're so sweet but what should I do." Crack! Hatsune fall on Natsume lap. "Where did you come from?" Asked Natsume. "Um… Tree." "You were spying." "Hell no." "Ok." Hatsune got up from Natsume lap. She kissed Natsume on the cheek. Natsume blushed. "What was that for?" "Your love is not dead." "Still, what that supposed to mean?" "Your love is alone again if I leave you but my hearts chose to stay with you." "So you did hear." Hatsune laughed. "Sure." "Do you still hate Luna?" "No, she wants to be away from you but I'm cool with it."_

_Chapter Seven_

_Aoi Appears_

"_That week was dumb." Natsume said. "Who cares, at least you two are together." Mikan pointing at Hatsune and Natsume._

"_Did you hear some girl is in the school she looks just like Natsume?" Whisper people. "Hey Hotaru, where's Hatsune?" "I don't know." "Ok." Mikan walked to Natsume. "Natsume did you see Hatsune?" "She said she well be here in a minute."_


End file.
